


The Tank Top

by Lastly



Category: RWBY
Genre: Admiration, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 21:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17588630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastly/pseuds/Lastly
Summary: Blake admires some things about a particle article of clothing of Yang's.aka Blake is a thirsty goofball.





	The Tank Top

Honestly, it's not fair. How can she just put on a tank top like that and just be so sexy without even trying? I love my girlfriend to bits but really, this just isn't fair.

I mean, have you seen those shoulders? She's got broad shoulders but she totally owns it and that alone is hot as hell. When people see her they probably think "wow, those shoulders look like she could pick up her girlfriend and carry her like the cat faunus princess that she is" and they're absolutely right and yes I absolutely love it when she does it.

Probably the most obvious advantage of tank tops are those arms. Yang works out pretty often and takes great care of herself so her arms are fantastic. When we're cuddling together and those big strong arms wrap around me and hold me tight? I'm in paradise. That's not the end of her arms though because they end of her arms are her hands and let me tell you, she is good with her hands. The way she scratches behind my ears just right... oomph... she's the only one I let do that and even then she isn't allowed to do it around other people because I would die from embarrassment about the sounds I make when she does it.

One of the lesser-thought-of advantages of tank tops is that they can give a great view of the collarbones. The collarbones are some a very underrated part of the skeletal structure. I didn't pay enough attention in anatomy class to tell you what they're for in a biological sense but I can tell you that they do a great job of guiding my eyes along Yang's fantastic shoulders to her neck which of course leads me up to her beautiful face. That alone is enough to make me praise the collarbones as one of the best bones in the entire body but on top of that they give a great little spot to bite and kiss.

Speaking of which, that's another plus of the humble tank top. Sometimes it isn't about what the tank top shows you but what it fails to hide from you. That might sound odd so here's an example to help explain it. We like to go on double dates with Ruby and Weiss and occasionally Ruby will have to stifle some giggles when she sees the marks I've left on Yang but you know what? Laugh all you want Ruby because I'm proud as hell of those marks. They let the whole world know how much I love my girlfriend. And plus that red scarf of yours doesn't do as good a job as hiding the marks Weiss leaves as you think it does.

 _Ahem_. Where was I? Oh right, the neck. Other than being highly biteable and kissable, Yang's neck is just a great thing to be able to nuzzle against. I can feel her breath, her little moans, and most importantly the little gasps that let me know when I'm getting her just right. The subtle movements of each muscle in her neck paint a picture for me of what the look on her face must be and it's always exquisite.

And while we're on the top of the neck, I shouldn't forget to mention the back of the neck. Her long blonde hair usually covers this all up but when it doesn't I like to trace me fingers along each little ridge of each vertebrae in her spine all down her back. Actually, now that I think about it, this may be a situation where the tank top is more of a hindrance than an advantage. Strike this part from the record and we'll be moving on.

Another edge the tank top has over other articles of clothing is how when Yang wears it long enough, the bottom edge of it just happens to work its way up her body a bit. It may only be an inch or so but it's more than enough for that piece of fabric to tease me with a brief glimpse of her bellybutton or a quick sight of those abs of hers that I love so much. Ugh, her abs, how have I not mentioned her abs yet? They're rock solid and well defined and the way they ripple when I make her laugh? As if just making her laugh wasn't satisfying enough but I get to watch the undulations of the muscles in her belly as a sweet sweet bonus to it.

You were probably expecting me to comment about how the tank top makes her chest look right? Well I'm not. I'm not going to talk about how it sticks to her curves just right. And I'm definitely not going to talk about how it has to stretch just to fit over her voluminous chest. Sorry, but I'm not even going to mention any of that.

I wanted to save the best part of this for last because by far the best part of Yang wearing a tank top is when I get to take it off of her.

**Author's Note:**

> I think sometimes when I write Blake she gets a little too Weiss-y? I'm still not super confident in writing RWBY characters properly.


End file.
